glutenfree_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Wolf Simulator
You are a lone wolf, running through the grassy hills, in search of a mate. You suddenly see a male/female and go fight it (you are desperate for food). You fight it and it is half way dead, and you feel you can't hurt it anymore, you howl, and growl many times, and the wolf has earned your trust, you have now started your growing family. The Ultimate Wolf Simulator is the sequel to the Wolf Simulator. It is the first sequel to another game. You can customize and build your pack, hunt, scavenge, and explore. There are four bosses, there are three different dens, and 25 different animals which appear in different bio mes. Tips . 18 to play * Dens are on the map, undiscovered ones are the question marks, and when you find them they become the picture of a house. * Maps are not 100% accurate, and try to look for a different way around if you hit a cliff wall when trying to get somewhere. * Cave entrances are shown with the little, thin arrow on the tiny-glacier looking symbol on the map. * Many of the glitches listed have been fixed in the recent update. * Don't forget to set something to the howls and growls, so you can get powerus. * Missions are listed under the map. * The four bosses are represented on the map as skulls, these include an Elk, a Black Bear, a Snow Leopard, and a Dire Wolf. PUPS You can have pups at level 15, but you can only play as them in the den. Pups cannot get involved in a fight, so as pups they cannot get hurt. You can can pick your pups up by using the attack button while next to the pup, and you can carry your pup. Pups become adults at level 5, but they will be very weak until it starts improving at level 15, and they are the same strength as any other wolf. Glitches I've had the water glitch where when i switch wolves everything goes underwater -All of the prey you've killed moves but isn't dead. Sometimes you can't eat it. -~Prey sometimes runs sideways and under the water~ -Doesn't run on a Kindle Fire -Running gets very glitchy and cannot attack animals .: If you eat as you die then you get stuck eating and the eating sound will repeat forever as well as you doing the eating animation when you remain still :. -Reach level 55 but no open spot for wolf appears. (You can only add an extra wolf/pup when you are level 60, there stands level 55, but it's only possible at level 60.) -Floating trees -No "howl to bond" icon (PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN UNLOCK MORE WOLVES FOR THE PACK AT UNLISTED LEVELS.) Wolf randomly dies Can't eat fish I can't get a mate but I'm at level 7 I can't change my wolf's tint to different colors,if I try my wolf just jumps! - Able to walk through bosses after they are killed -Water appears everywhere and all landforms (trees, rocks, logs, some pieces of ground, etc) are in the air -Almost killed prey that runs off, suddenly dissapears underground -When you leave the game all killed prey dissapears (this is not a glitch, the only things that save are levels, EXP, settings for howls and growls, wolves, active dens, discovered dens) -Turn the joystick forward but wolf goes haywire. (Runs randomly in circles) -Change wolf and end up with water all over the ground world partly underground -Can get one wild wolf, but not a second (will be unlocked at level 15, 25, and 40) -Can get one pup, but not a second (same as above) -No "open and breed" button (same as the two above) -Spawns underground when switching wolves -One of the territory spots hovers above the ground and is unreachable. (The map has always been slightly inaccurate) -Can't add a second wild wolf to pack (same as above) -Some animal positions are really stretched and look weird before you attack them -Wolf glitches to under the ground -Growl button doesn't work -On most devices the game kicks you out right after the ‘Entering the Wild‘ screen. Howls and Growls Howls and growls are power ups which can be earned by leveling up and activated by either howling or growling. You can change between different howls and growls by opening the Howls and Growls tab in the menu. You can go through mountains. Fall underground Gallery WolfEditor.jpg|In the guide is a panel to edit your wolves. What the wolves will look like.jpeg Image.jpg Customize.jpeg Ultimate Wolf Simulator.jpg